


Living on Edge

by HickoryDox, Spazzexe



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Spazzy [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Edge is rich, Kidnapping?, M/M, RP, Unrelated Fellbros, Vampire!Red, dubcon situations, slavery?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:56:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spazzexe/pseuds/Spazzexe
Summary: Red is a vampire down on his luck and ready to just accept that he’s going to die on the side of the road. Then some wealthy dude finds him and takes him home. Maybe his luck is changing? Wait. No. This guy wants him as a pet. Looks like his luck still sucks about as much as he does.(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another RP that I neglected to post up here as it was being played. ^^;; It's on hiatus now, but it would be a shame not to share what I have of it. Expect semi-regular updates until we reach the end of what I have.

Hungry… He was so…  _ So _ hungry… It burned in his gut, dominated his mind, weighed on all of his limbs and made him feel heavy. It coursed through his bones and drove him half mad with the need to just…  _ Feed _ …

 

But there was nothing he could do. He’d had such a run of shitty luck that it was honestly a miracle he wasn’t already dead. It was like fate just hated his fucking guts or something. It had just been one thing after another, after another and it ended with him in some filthy stinking ditch, half dead and starving.

 

Oh how the mighty had fallen. He almost wanted to laugh. Of all the things to finally kill him.

 

He wondered if he should try praying. Do a bunch of Hail Mary’s and fucking repent or some shit. Heh. Nah. He was definitely going to hell, no matter what he did now. If there even was a hell. Guess he’d be finding out about that pretty soon.

 

Unless a miracle dropped a meal right in his lap or something anyway.

 

Tch. Fat chance of that happening. What would a monster be doing out on a country road like this? Practically in the middle of nowhere? Yeah. Red could just go ahead and kiss his dumb vampire ass goodbye.

 

\----

 

Edge was riding in his carriage looking out the window. The trip back from the castle was long but he enjoyed his solitude from the main hub of town and preferred his small plot of land that the king graciously gave him. Of course he did have a house in town for when things deemed necessary but thankfully his weeklong stay in town was over and he could retreat to his manor and get some much needed tlc.

Hearing the driver slow down to a stop this annoyed him greatly he hadn’t told this worthless fleshy cat to stop. Quickly getting up from his seat he opened the door and walked out.

“FELINE! I did not tell yo…..”

His words stop as his eyes moved from the scared cat to where the cat was looking. His eyes seeing a small form of simply clothed bones.

“Is… is it dead?” That cat spoke.

“Idiot! I am literally walking bone! Am I dead?”

The cat looked stupefied to his spot not wanting to answer. Edge huffed out his annoyance before walking over to examine the bones to make sure it wasn’t just a corpse. How a fleshy being could hide a skeleton in them was beyond him.

Hovering over the ditch he looked down to see hazy eye lights looking passed him into the trees above. So it was a skeleton monster like him and one that seemed like it would dust any moment. Almost looked like a child in size but he could tell by the facial features and how the others hip bones have grown that it was considered an adult even though he had never seen a skeleton monster so small before.

“Skeleton, can you speak?” Edges arms were crossed as he looked down at the monster.

xxx

  
  


He hadn't really been paying attention. He figured his mind was playing tricks on him when he thought he heard the sound of a carriage stopping nearby. It was impossible to not notice when someone came over to the ditch and actually spoke to him, though.

 

He blinked dumbly up at the other. Then sudden hope filled him, as well as that clenching, growling hunger in his middle. The smell of the monster's magic was almost too good to believe! Now, if he could just play this right...

 

"P-please...." He just about croaked, his voice feeling raw. He didn't even have to try to fake the weakness in it. "Please... H-help me..." He raised a hand, slowly trying to reach towards the other skeleton, before the limb fell limply back to the ground.

 

\----

 

“Tch, disgrace to the Skeleton line.” Turning he walked back to his carriage.

“Sire! W… we can’t just leave him!”

“It’s not my job to save every pathetic monster that finds itself in a ditch. If you want to tend to him before sending him on my way be my guest. It’s coming out of your pay and food. Now take me home.”

Edge went back in and sat down shutting the door to show that the other was not welcomed into his carriage.

Burgerpants walked over to the ditch, he didn’t care if he was going to have less cause of this. Edge payed them well enough to cover a second person. Leaning over to the monster in the ditch he reached out. He may not have magic but he was still a monster who didn’t want another monster suffering in a ditch until they died he had a heart.

“H..hey, is it okay if I pick you up? I just w..want to help.”

xxx

  
  


The skeleton just walked away... What the hell?! What kind of person just walked away from somebody who was literally dying in a ditch?! The fucking son of a-...

 

Someone else came over and actually climbed down with him. Oh thank god that asshole wasn't the only one here. He could still smell the aroma of magic on the air. He couldn't tell if this guy had what he needed or not, but the ache in his gut didn't fucking care. The moment the bleeding heart got close enough, Red pounced.

 

He grabbed the cat's outstretched hand and pulled. With the other's unsteady footing, even his pitiful strength was enough to roll the cat and pin him.

 

Red's fangs flashed then eagerly sank into his victim's neck...

 

Only to come away with nothing but blood. He bit down a little harder, trying futilely to root out the life giving force of magic that still hung on the air, but he was coming up empty. He growled, sockets stinging with tears of frustration.

 

xxx

  
  


Hearing the blood curdling scream from his feline driver made him act fast.  It was on pure instinct from his training his father put him thru at a young age.  Jumping out of the carriage he was posed for an onslaught attack but when his eye lights saw the source and what was happening he sighed heavily and walked over and kicked the small skeleton off of his driver.

“Useless Feline! Should have just left him to die. Now look at you. Can’t have my driver dying on me.”

Leaning over he placed a hand on the others throat letting healing magic glow to help speed up the healing process. Bp was shaking violently from the adrenaline and pain the healing glow warmed him and relaxed him.

As Edge worked on healing he looks over at the pile of bones with new curiosity, for someone so weak, he sure was feisty.

xxx

 

He was desperately trying to find  _ some _ magic in his victim when there was suddenly a sharp pain in his side and he was sent tumbling from the cat. He groaned, clutching at his side, before he glared up at the source of that pain, blood staining his teeth.

 

The skeleton. Fucking of course. The hell had he been thinking? 

 

His tenuous grip on rational thought fled him again, though, the moment that skeleton knelt down and magic sprung to his hand. The cat might not have had what he needed, but the skeleton definitely did.

 

He didn't have much strength in him, and his element of surprise was lost, but hunger still drove him to try to push himself up, the magic in his sockets flickering weakly as most of what he had left was redirected to just being able to move. If he could just get his teeth into that fucking magic...

 

He lunged forward, hoping he could be fast enough to even just bite down on that faintly glowing wrist. Just a taste, at least! That's all he needed!

 

xxx

Seeing how he was already looking at the other monster and his attempt at charging at him looked to him more like a crawling weakly as his eye lights just about gutted out. Raising a bone brow his curiosity grew about this monster.

The healing didn’t take long but his driver was out for the count.  Before the other got closer he summoned one of his Red bones and shoved it into the open mouth that was coming towards him. Watching the other monster frustratingly chew on the bone he couldn’t help but grin.

“I have decided. You’re mine~”

Reaching down he started to undo his belt, planning to use it to hold his magic bone in the others mouth to make sure he wouldn’t bite anyone else on the way back to his manor.

xxx

A bone was shoved into his mouth and he gagged before snarling around the magical construct. This wasn't what he needed dammit! He needed raw magic! Not this spent piece of shit!

 

But damn if it didn't taste good on his deprived tongue. The energy crackled in his mouth, taunting him with this skeleton's unique flavor and the level of raw power it held. It was probably the best thing he'd ever tasted and he ached to have the real thing.

 

The words, paired with the skeleton's hand going to his belt shot right through Red's delirious mind. What the hell?! Was-.. Did this guy intend to try to rape him?! Like hell he'd just allow something like that!!

 

He pried his teeth from the bone and tried to move back, but a hand caught him roughly at the back of his head, shoving him forward again as the bone was lodged back into his mouth. Then the belt was circled around his face and cinched tight to keep the bone where it was. Red snarled, reaching to claw at the restrictive leather. Then his hands were caught as well and he struggled, weakly flailing and fighting as a jacket was forced on him. The sleeves were wrapped tightly around him and tied at the back even as he thrashed and kicked, muffled curses trying to make their way past the gag.

 

He didn’t know what the hell was even going on anymore, but he wanted no part of it!

  
  


xxx

Seeing the feisty little one thrash around pleased him. It made him want to keep this monster even more. For someone that is literally on death door to be filled with so much energy was pleasing to witness.

“Time to go. Be a good little one and behave on the way.”

Easily picking up his prisoner he walked over and nudged BP.

“Feline! Nap time is over, you must drive my new pet and I home!”

After the first few nudges and not getting any response he tch’ed and walked towards the carriage.

“Useless Feline. “

Thankfully the door was still open as he flopped the small monster on the floor of it.

“Stay and I might just let you feed once were home~” There was almost a purr to his voice.

Turning he walking back over to where BP was and hoisted him up easily being non to gently with him. Throwing him into the carriage he looked down at the monster with a smirk.

“Be a good with my driver. I don’t think he can take much more and I rather like his driving ability. We should arrive to my manor here in a few. Rest, it would be a shame to open this door to dust.”

Edge then shut the door and took his seat and driving them back to his manor.

xxx

 

He struggled when he was picked up. He struggled when he was carried. By the time he was tossed into the carriage he was pretty much spent, his breathing labored and sweat beading on his skull.

 

He growled at the snide command to 'be good' with anything, but he couldn't find the energy to move again. 

 

The skeleton had to have some screws loose or something. He knew what Red was, and instead of finishing him off or even just leaving him to die, he was taking him home? Why?! was this actually a kink thing or was it something else?

 

The carriage started moving. He contemplated his options for a while, but found that he didn't really have any. He was at the skeleton's mercy until he managed to get something to eat... 

 

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad if the skeleton really did intend to feed him. that bone attack was still in his mouth, humming with energy and making him salivate. His teeth ached with need.

 

Ok then. He'd just bide his time for now. He'd play along at least until he had some of that delectable magic in his belly.

 

Plan in place and adrenaline long gone, his sockets began to droop. A nap didn't seem like such a bad idea. If he woke up again, then maybe luck would be on his side for a bit.

 

He was out cold moments later.

 

xxx

The ride back was silent which surprised Edge. The creature must have tuckered himself out. If he was honest to himself he already missed the fight in the other. It was enjoyable to watch the weak struggle.

Back at the manor two of his butlers were outside waiting. He could see the confusion grow on their faces seeing that is was Edge himself at the reigns. Stopping Edge disembarked he quickly went and opened the carriage door hoping to still find the creature and not a pile of dust.

Downright purring with satisfaction at seeing the form still there pleased him. Picking up the unconscious form he turned seeing the Butlers waiting for their orders.

“Tend to the Feline make sure he doesn’t die and put the horses away. I’ll be in the dungeon and wish not to be disturbed. That is all.”

Walking inside he quickly went into his study pulled a book and open the secret door down to his dungeon.  Having the creature still be passed out made this much easier for him and he did enjoy went according to plan.

Once down in the main part he quickly set out in undoing his temporary bondages replacing them with the chains hooked to the wall. The room was large with assorted chains hanging from the walls. He had never needed to use this room before but he always made sure it was kept clean and spotless.

Pulling a chair over he sat down and looked at the partly hanging form. The others arms were suspended at his hanging head level his knees on the ground and to him the other looked perfect. Like art on display. He wanted to know more of this creature. Unravel what made him work and see what kind of power was in that small form.

xxx

  
  


He couldn't be sure exactly how long he was out, but when he woke it was obvious that some time had passed. He wasn't in the carriage anymore. He was no longer sprawled out on the ground, nor was he gagged and tied with a coat. No, now he seemed to be somewhere far worse.

 

He didn't immediately open his eyes, instead trying to assess his situation without showing he was awake. Just in case. But the clenching, painful hunger in his soul couldn't be ignored. He whimpered, curling in on himself as much as his restraints would allow in an attempt to alleviate the feeling. It didn't really help at all.

 

When he looked up, his eyes immediately found that asshole skeleton from before. A cold fear gripped him, a nervous uncertainty of just what the other had planned for him, but he didn't let that show. Instead he glared, teeth bared in a viscous snarl.

 

"Where the fuck am I?" At least he wasn’t gagged anymore. Even if he was fucking  _ chained to the wall. _

  
  


xxx

Waiting for the other to wake was a nuisance but when he heard the other whimper he straightened up. Hazed eye stared at him and the anger behind the others words were great. Edge stood and pulled out a pocket knife from his pocket and flipped the blade out. Walking over he spoke.

“Is this any way you should speak to someone who just saved you from dying in a filthy ditch like some vermin?”

Stopping in front of the other and looming over and took the blade and cut the tip of his left pointer. Magic quickly bubbled forth running down and dripping onto the floor.

xxx

 

"You-..." he started, but couldn't continue. Every ounce of attention he had went to that finger and the life giving substance that the asshole casually let drip to the floor. Red strained at the chains, eyes wide and his soul crying out to  _ just be fed _ . He couldn't help but salivate, thin magic dripping down his chin.

 

xxx

“Ask nicely~” Edge purred out his words.

xxx

 

In his starved state, words were beyond him. He whined, a growl lacing the sound. The chains rattled as he weakly pulled against them, his vision tunneled in on the glowing red liquid that dripped wastefully from the other skeleton's finger.

 

xxx

Roughly taking the creatures jaw and holding it up Edge narrowed his eyes. “I will only be this lenient once. Enjoy your snack.”

Hovering his dripping finger over the creatures mouth he let only 4 drops land inside the others mouth before pulling it away and stepping back once more. He just wanted to keep the creature alive until he was able to control him. He wasn’t sure how much magic the creature needed but he figured the creature would verbally tell him his state and his body will show the truth.

xxx

 

He couldn't physically move forward any further, but when that finger was held over his mouth, he let it fall open, his tongue darting out to catch what fell. The moment the magic met his mouth, he shuddered.

 

Fuck... It had been so long... He usually tried not to go more than a week without eating. He could go two weeks if he took it easy and he'd still be fine. But he'd been an entire month without feeding. He'd never gone this long before.

 

Even just those few drops were enough to have his eye lights rolling back in his skull, outright moaning at the taste and the feeling of sustenance finally making its way into his body. Too soon, the finger was pulled away and he jerked, snarling as he lunged forward in an attempt to reclaim his meal. His teeth snapped, but didn't close on anything. His eye lights burned dimly, but still more vibrantly than they had before, the flickering sputter gone.

 

xxx

The creature had his spunk back and his eye lights were firm but dim he nodded in approval before he healed his finger to stop the flow of magic.

“Seeing how you are no longer on the brink of death and I assume you will be able to talk with how much fight you have. I want to make a deal with you.  Serve me and life will become simple for you.”

xxx

 

He continued to struggle, his growls gradually morphing into a near scream of frustration when the restraints refused to give. It had been such a small taste, such a minuscule amount of magic, but it was enough to make him desperate.

 

He needed it. He needed it and he didn't care how he got it anymore. 

 

"Fine! Sure! Fuck! Whatever! Just-... Please!!" He jerked against his restraints, the metal biting into his weakened bones. He might have been awake and speaking, but to say he was anywhere within his right mind would be a complete lie.

 

xxx

A frown grew across his features. This didn’t feel right. He was too quick to agree.  Watching the creature desperately thrash against the restraints wasn’t the same. Before even his mind knew what he was doing his hand came up and slapped the creature hard across the face.

“Show some dignity!”

Taking a step further he turned away.

“Calm yourself, I will be back later. I have matters to attend. Behave and you might get more.”

xxx

 

His vision exploded with starbursts of color and darkness as pain splintered across the side of his face. For just a moment he was stunned limp before semi rational thought slowly returned to him. The whole side of his face throbbed, but he was thankful for the small bit of clarity it gave him.

 

The hell had he just been about to agree to?

 

Hell... He  _ had _ agreed... But then... What the hell?! He was going to give that bastard what he wanted! Why the hell had he hit him?! What the fuck?! He'd practically degraded himself and it still hadn't gotten him anything!

 

He screamed, long and loud and angry and aggravated. If he could, he'd have thrown something, broken something,  _ anything _ he could have done to vent this feeling of helplessness and rage and need.

 

"Aaaagh!! Ya fuckin son of a bitch!! The hell d'ya want from me?! Get back here ya fuckin demon and FEED ME!!!" He raged at the empty room.

 

Eventually that rage became wordless screams. Then became insults and disparaging comments. After a while that tapered off into silence. He sat there, hungry, in pain, and wishing he could just tear that asshole's spine from his body. bastard was just taunting him. he was just some cruel fuck that got off on holding him on the knife's edge of death. That had to be it. Why else would the guy drag him back here just to leave him to suffer? Chain him up so he's helpless and give him just the smallest amount of hope before ripping it away.

 

He'd never wanted to kill someone so badly before even learning their name.


	2. Chapter 2

Leaving swiftly he returned to the main part of the house. The screams were audible and he was thankful they were out in the forest and not near the hustle and bustle of town.  He was greeted with most of the staff with worried and concerned expression.

“Yes I have taken in a vampire, Yes he attacked the Feline, No I will not get rid of him and if you have any issue about this you will become his meal he is very hungry after all. Now stop standing around like gawking buffoons and get back to work I do not pay you to stand around worried about a house guest!”

The monsters trickled away with murmurs and Edge couldn’t help but to roll his eye lights. Retreating back to his study he needed to make sure he hadn’t missed anything that had gotten sent here while he had stayed in his town.

…

The day faded and night was fresh his butler called him that dinner was served. After he ate he decided it was time to visit his pet. The thing finally calmed down and wasn’t screeching any longer.

Opening the passage he walked down the sound of his heels clicking against the stone stairs as he light the torches on the wall to light up his way. Once in the main room he ignored the creature and started lighting the torches around the wall.

xxx

 

He passed the time by imagining all of the horrible things he could possibly do to his new 'host'. All Red needed was a bit more strength, just a small feeding, a good few mouth fulls at least, and he'd be able to show that bastard what he was dealing with here. Dumb fuck wouldn't know what hit him.

 

Provided the fucker didn't just leave him to starve anyway. Which he very well might. But damn if red was going to let himself just give in to his baser needs like that again. He was better than that, dammit.

 

When the much taller skeleton finally came back down, Red glared up at him with unchecked malice. His small, dim red eye lights trailed the larger form across the room, silently attempting to burn holes in the bastard with his gaze alone.

  
  


xxx

Satisfied with the light level in the room he walked back over and was greeted with such a malice look. The spunk was back.

“It seemed that all you needed was to calm down. Now let us continue. Seeing as how you already so graciously agreed that I will be your master. Now you just have to prove to me that you will be faithful. But before we get into more detail about that I need to know what kind of conditions you need to survive. All I know of are what rumors have spread. So explain and be truthful and I will supply you of your food of choice.”

He honestly wasn’t sure what substance he needed. He had attacked his blood bag of a driver but had also accepted his magic and the stories told were always vague and filled with contradictions.

xxx

 

Red bared his teeth, a low growl settling in his chest.

 

"Fuck you." He spat, unwilling to give this son of a bitch anything he asked for at this point. Handing out information like that would probably bite him in the ass somehow anyway, considering what the other skeleton had been like so far.

 

Like hell he would believe a promise of food again. Fool him once and all that shit…

 

xxx

Raising a bone brow he watched as the other growled at him. “So should I assume then that you can live off of a few drops of magic? A day? Weeks? Months? Or blood for that matter? I want to keep you alive and if I mess up then it’s literally your dust.”

Turning he walked away and sat back down on his chair and watched the other.

“My methods may be… different, but I make it up with how I pay my employees and seeing how you can’t willing go into a town and shop like a normal monster I will have to supply you with what will help sustain you and keep you comfortable. Now I will ask one last time before I leave and you can continue to starve and rest on the stone floor for all I care.”

Leaning back in the chair he crossed his long legs over one another waiting his answer.

xxx

 

"Ya think m'gonna trust a damn thing ya say? tch. Y'ain't gonna feed me. Yer just some sicko who likes ta poke at dyin things at the side of the road." He scoffed, voice low and scathing. 

 

"So I say again. Fuck. You. I ain't playin yer sadistic games, asshole. I'd rather dust right here." And if he didn't get anything substantial to eat before tomorrow, that's likely what he would do.

 

xxx

Rolling his eye lights he pulled out his knife again from before standing up and returning to his position in front and kneeling down in front of the creature just out of reach. He placed the knife to his ulna and looked into the other.

“Magic or blood and how much? I will not waste anymore magic on you if you don’t need it and if its blood you need I can send someone to fulfill that request. Now as much as I enjoy your spunk and back talk I am not as cold hearted as I lead people on.  Now tell me.”

His voice was firm but was laced with him concern he didn’t want the other to die and was prepared to shove both magic and blood down his throat to keep him alive but if he didn’t have to ruin a perfectly good servant to keep this creature alive it would work out better for everyone.

xxx

  
  


He flinched when the skeleton knelt in front of him, then immediately cursed himself for the reaction. Sure, he wasn't exactly eager to be hurt again, but he didn't want this bastard knowing he was the least bit scared. Fucker didn't deserve the satisfaction.

 

But what he'd expected to be another act of aggression or some form of intimidation ended up being... Something else. 

 

If he didn't know any better, he might actually think the guy was being serious. He wanted to laugh at the very idea, but... He had a knife to his own arm, plainly ready to bleed himself. He was persistently asking how to keep Red alive. There was... The barest hint of concern on those sharp features. Red felt just about fit to bite his own damn tongue in half out of sheer disbelief.

 

Had Red been wrong? But then, why the hell was the other skeleton doing this? Could he really afford not to take this chance regardless?

 

He clicked his teeth, hands gripping the chains attached to his wrists.

 

He really didn't have any other options right now...

 

"... Magic..." He hesitantly admitted, distrust still apparent in his expression, though now confusion showed there, too. "Ideally once a week.. Ain't never measured how much." He usually just drank as much as his victim could handle giving. Provided he had his wits about him, he could usually avoid a body count. That kind of thing just attracted attention. The bad kind.

 

And he didn't exactly like carrying deaths around on his soul...

 

He eyed the guy's wrist where the blade rested. everything in him was crying out for a second taste of that magic, for the life it would restore in him. It was taking everything he had not to strain against his chains towards the possibility of food.

 

xxx

Nodding that they were getting somewhere now he was about to cut into his arm but then stopped himself and looked back at the other. Morbid curiosity gripped his thoughts as to what it would feel like to be bitten by a vampire.

Shaking his head to banish such thoughts he went back to cutting a gash into his arm. “You try to bite and I will remove my arm. Now hold still.”

Doing as he did before he took hold of the others mouth holding it up as he hovered his running arm over the others mouth. He let it run into the creature’s mouth.

xxx

 

Red winced at the grip on his face, pressing on the new bruises and delicate cracks on his mandible. That fell well below his notice, however, when magic was trickled past his teeth, onto his tongue and down his throat. He whined, letting his mouth fall wide open and pushing as far forward as he was able in an attempt to reach the bleeding arm. This was so much more than just a few drops.

 

Even so, his soul cried out for more, the aching void inside of him screaming to be sated. His teeth ached. He jerked forward mindlessly, instinctually trying to take that arm into his mouth and actually suck. This small, dribbling stream was so slow! He wanted more!  _ Needed _ more!

 

xxx

Edge was counting to 30 when the creature lashed forward only 15 in. The hand that was on his mouth pushed him back against the wall and Edge growled loudly that made his form rumble with the intent to threaten the smaller form.

He decided not to remove his arm away but held himself above the smaller form to tell him if he tried that again he wouldn’t like what would happen.

Edge knew the other was starving and was why he was allowing this creature to consume his magic in the first place. He kind of expected that the other would lash out but he still didn’t like being disobeyed.

Seeing the desperation in the others still dim eye lights he left out a huff.  Leaning closer just a bit his eyes narrowed.

“Don’t make me regret this or you will be dust on the floor and I have taken quite the fancy to you.”

Pushing his arm down and into the mouth of the creature he braced himself for what was about to happen….

xxx

 

He was pushed against the wall, shoved hard, and he snarled, the sound gargling around the liquid magic pouring down his throat. His clawed hands jangled the chains as they uselessly tried to go for his attacker. 

 

He was operating solely on his baser instincts, drowned under the hunger and the need to feed. It didn't help that the magic being provided was one of the most amazing things he'd ever tasted. His nerves were singing with the tingling spark of power that raced through him. It was cold and sharp and it bit at his tongue but that somehow only made it better!

 

He just wanted to-... He needed-...

 

And then warm bone was in his mouth and he latched on. There was no need to dig his teeth in, there was already a beautifully bleeding wound. He suckled hard, pulling more and faster. He couldn't help but moan around the meal, eye lights flashing brightly but hazing around the edges.

 

This was exactly what he needed. he could feel new energy coursing through him. He could feel that gnawing pain in his soul receding. His hands still reached, the chains providing a background melody to his voice, but they were no longer angry or vengeful. More like he was pawing towards this most delectable meal.

 

xxx

When the other just sucked on his bone and didn’t bite he was honestly shocked. He couldn’t help but to take in every detail, every sound. That the other was making and how his body language changed against the chains. He swallowed around nothing and could feel a flush form across his face.

This wasn’t supposed to be or sound sexual in the least bit but this small creature sure was making it seem like it was. As he was lost in thought he let the other feed longer than he originally plan and by the time he came back to his senses he felt only the slight dizziness it wasn’t bad but it was a sign that his magic had dipped down low to fast.

Pulling back he moved up and away have the shake off the feeling of the world spinning for a moment and be backed up and sat down on his chair. He didn’t even need to heal the wound due to it not bleeding and it already seemed to be healing into a scar now that the creature wasn’t pulling forth anymore of his magic.

His curiosity got the better of him as he spoke. “Why, why didn’t you bite me?” It was almost a childlike tone in his question because Edge just couldn’t understand why the other didn’t take off his arm.

xxx

  
  


The arm was pulled away and he whined, following after it for a moment before he was brought up short by the chains. He didn't fight hard to keep it, though. He was mostly full and content. For a moment he was able to float happily in the sensation of vitality running through him and the absence of that incredible ache that had built up in his soul for so long. 

 

Then the asshole spoke and Red blinked.

 

His face dusted with color and his bright, hazy eye lights constricted to points. For a moment, he was off guard, startled. Then he schooled his features into a scowl and glared.

 

"Sorry, ya want me ta try again? I can tear ya open if ya want." He smirked darkly, tongue darting out to lap at his red stained teeth.

 

Honestly, he wasn't sure why he hadn't bitten the guy. He definitely deserved it. But in the moment, it had just seemed like such an unnecessary thing to do. He was already getting what he wanted. Why dole out unneeded pain? It was a stupid, soft sentiment. One he hadn't been afforded himself for the majority of his life.

 

The dull ache in the side of his face reminded him this man hadn't afforded him that much care either. If he'd been in his right mind, he definitely would have taken a chunk out of that arm.

 

xxx

 

Huffing and rolling his eye lights he decided to just let it go.

“Now that you’re fed let’s talk about sleeping arrangements.  Seeing how I can’t trust you yet you will have to remain here but I can at least make things more comfortable. What do creatures such as yourself normally sleep in? I can’t believe stories that you either sleep upside down or in a stone coffin that just seem utterly foolish.”

xxx

 

He almost laughed. Those were some of the stupidest myths he'd heard so far! He didn't exactly expect the guy to be an expert on vampires or anything, but holy shit! At least the bastard was skeptical of the stories and hadn't just lugged a coffin down here for him.

 

"Well, we vampires discovered this really cool place ta sleep. Nothin beats it. S'called... A fuckin bed." He snickered, one eye falling closed at the joke. 

 

"Dunno how much good it'd do me, though, when I'm  _ chained t'the fuckin wall _ ." He rattled his wrists to emphasize his point. The chain wasn't exactly long. Even if there was a bed here, he doubted he could lay down on it comfortably.

 

Now that he had some of his strength back, maybe he could see about breaking the damn things altogether.

 

xxx

He looked at the other with a blank face for a few second before speaking.

“Are you flirting with me?”

It was the only logical thing Edge could think of for why the other would wink at him. He had asked a serious question and he had gotten an answer but the wink through him off.

xxx

 

His smile fell away, once again caught off guard. Then his face caught fire.

 

"What?! Fuckin NO! What the hell?! Are ya some kinda dumbass?! Why the hell would I flirt with a guy who chained me to his wall and roughed me up?! Fuck you, ya stupid son of a bitch!" The chains rattled and he wished he could deck this guy. The nerve! What kind of ego did he have?!

 

He was definitely going to find a way out of here. Not with this lunatic making baseless assumptions like that. He was bound to get his ass raped if even light teases could be misconstrued like this!

 

xxx

“Apologies then, your winking threw me off.”

Edge then mulled over his thoughts for a second before continuing.

“I will ask some questions that myths have said are truths but I have never given them any credit. Do you get harmed in the sunlight? Can you change into a bat? Can a single bite change one into a vampire? Are you an original vampire or ones that was created by another? Does garlic harm you? Do you not have a reflection in a mirror?”

Edge put a finger to his chin and looked up to think if there were any more off the top of his head that he should ask.

“I think that will cover things for now.”

xxx

 

His winking?! What the hell?! That wasn't a flirt! It was just a habit! Fucking dumb asshole... Embarrassment colored his face as he glared.

 

Then the guy started rattling off questions and Red's brow raised with each one. shit, man, the curiosity on this one. Was this why Fuckwit had pretty much kidnapped him?

 

He grinned, sockets narrowed. "The fuck I look like? An ecyclopedia? What makes ya think I wanna answer any a' yer questions?" He tilted his head a little to the side. "Though I s'pose ya did feed me... One question. I'll answer just one of 'em. Which one ya want?"

 

xxx

Frowning he looked intently at the other as he mulled over the assortment of questions he had asked.

“Does sunlight harm you?”

He picked this one out of them all because if the myths were true it could literally kill him if he is exposed to it too long. He may be holding the other with chains but he only had the best intentions for everyone involved.

xxx

 

His sockets widened a little as he pondered over why the taller skeleton had gone with that question. That wasn't a curiosity. There was a certain intent there. But what? Did-... Did he want to use it as a possible future torture method?

 

No... the intent was softer than that...

 

Actual concern? Red frowned skeptically, but that did seem to be what he was reading there. Why? One second this guy was an asshole and the next he wasn't so bad. It was so hard to get a read on him!

 

"... Yeah..." He answered, somewhat surprising himself. "A bright room makes me sick. But full on exposure can kill me..." Fuck... He hadn't had to elaborate like that! Why the hell had he gone and said that much?!

 

xxx

Nodding in approval he then frowned again and looked at the few torches giving light to the room..

“The light level in the rest of the house might be too much. I’ll make arraignment to make this your living space then.  There aren’t windows in here so sunlight won’t be able to harm you here. “

Edge pulled his eye lights from the torch back to the other.

“I am not sure how to say this without it sounding like a question but are these torches to much or are you fine?”

xxx

 

Holy shit. It really was just concern for him. When was the last time anyone had given a shit whether or not he got burned by sunlight? Or that he was fed, for that matter?

 

It was weird, he decided. There had to be something else here, something that would bit him in the ass. But so far all he'd gotten was a smack across the face and some light bondage. This couldn't be the worst of it, right? A safe home and a steady food source had to cost more than this...

 

"N-no, uh... Torches're fine... S'just the sun that does it..." He'd even get to sleep in a room that had no windows. He didn't have to worry about waking up to unexpected sun rays scorching his bones if he just flopped down somewhere... If he could just get these cuffs off, then maybe this wouldn't be so bad.

 

xxx

Standing back up feeling better he then walked over to a chest that held the assortment of items that were found in this room when he was given the house. Looking through the box he found what he wanted.

Holding a collar he let his magic flow in as it unlocked he turned back and walked over to the creature and pulling out a key from his pocket.

“If you let me put this on you then I will undo your arms. If you fail to behave your arms will stay like this until morning. Do you understand?”

xxx

 

He was wrong. It would be bad here.

 

"Fuck no! I ain't wearin some damn collar like a fuckin pet! Shove it up yer ass ya dirty pervert!" He shouted, eyes blazing. His chains rattled again as he jerked at them, wishing they weren't there so he could strangle the other skeleton. He didn't know if he'd have enough strength to break the thick chains later, but even if he couldn't, he still wasn't about to wear some fucking collar!

 

xxx

The fact the other was fighting back about this pleased him. Smirking towards the other he set the magic collar next to him as his arm reached out and pinning the others face against the wall. The struggle to put the key in was tougher than he thought it would be but by the time he managed to get the one that was connected to the wall off he reached back and took the magic one and forced it onto the other.

Edge was amazed and impressed with the fact the other was literally chained and still able to give him such a run for his money. By the time it was on and he stepped back he was panting but had the biggest grin on his face. This creature was just amazing and had such spunk. He was proud to call him his.

“Now that wasn’t so hard was it?”

xxx

 

He yelped as his bruised face hit the wall, but the pain certainly didn't keep him from fighting. He struggled and snarled, trying to twist just enough to get his fangs into some part of the fucker. But that large hand gave a lot of leverage to his attacker, and even though Red had just had his fill of the other's magic, it seemed the guy had plenty left.

 

The collar snapped into place and Red felt an immediate drain on all that magic he'd just gotten. He slumped against the wall, breathing hard from his short fight and feeling dizzy from the sudden suppression.

 

"Fuck you… The hell's this thing..." He slurred, a hand moving towards his neck.

 

xxx

“Magic suppression collar that only will unlock with my magic signature. This way I don’t have to worry about you trying to lash out at me or any of my employees.”

Standing back up and dusting himself off he fixed his outfit and looked at the little form.

“Now I will retire for the night. Seeing how you were less then pleasant during this you will remain like this till morning. Tomorrow we will get this place situated and made into a living space. During this night think about what you wish to have in your room and I will make arrangements to obtain the items. Goodnight.”

With that Edge turned and started back the way he came leaving the torches to stay lit until they ran out of fuel.

xxx

  
  


He watched with wide, stunned eyes as the taller skeleton left. It took a moment to sink in, but when it did... 

 

"Aaagh!!" He flailed, jerking at his chains with all of his now feeble strength. He clawed at the collar, heedless to the small scratches he inflicted on his neck. The collar, however, true to the asshole's words, remained unharmed and stubbornly in place.

 

"Fucking son of a bitchin asshole cocksucker! I'll rip yer fuckin spine out through yer stupid mouth! Get back her n' get this shit off'a me ya god damn piss puddle of a fuckin bastard shit stain!!" he cursed and screamed, getting more creative as time went on, until he just plain ran out of energy.

 

He leaned heavily against the wall, trying to take some of the stain off of his sore wrists. The chains hadn't budged. And neither had the collar. He'd tried a few different times to flare his magic, but it was useless.

 

"Fuckin... Dammit..." He growled, the first strings of helplessness starting to clutch at his soul. 

 

At least he was still alive. That was something. As long as he was still kicking then he could do something about this. 

 

He shifted uncomfortably. Maybe it would have been better to just calmly take the collar. He would have gotten a bed out of it...

 

No! No god dammit! He still had his pride! Like hell he would go along quietly with whatever the prick wanted! Fuck him! Red might be stuck right now, but he wasn't going to be a docile fucking pet! Fuck the bastard if he thought any different!

 

Even if that meant sleep would be damn near impossible tonight...

 

But that bed sure would have been nice...

  
  


xxx

It wasn’t until he was closing the door that the other started screaming. A sly smile formed as he was glad that the other was still spunked filled as he hoped he would be after this.

Retreating to his room he undid his day clothes and dressed in his night attire listening to the echo of the others voice still filtering through the house.  Letting out a yawn he crawled into bed and let the others noise lulls him to sleep.


End file.
